


The Garden He Left

by SinnamonSpider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, Guilty Dean Winchester, M/M, Second Time, Sibling Incest, Tumblr Prompt, Underage Sex, Wincest Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonSpider/pseuds/SinnamonSpider
Summary: The second time smells like lavender.Sam smells like it too, when he comes dripping from the shower.





	The Garden He Left

**Author's Note:**

> My response to the February Wincest Writing Challenge on Tumblr. Prompt was flowers: mine was lavender - "devotion".
> 
> Title from "Heaven" by Julia Michaels. 
> 
> Standard disclaimers apply. Feedback is fuel.

The second time smells like lavender.

Dean’s not sure what the first time smelled like. If he had to guess, he’d probably say guilt and desperation and blood and shame.

_He and Dad return from the hunt, bloodied and weary, though not weary enough for Dad not to drop him at the motel room and disappear like he’s been doing lately. Alone, he limps through the door, triumphant warrior returning from battle, bruised and battered. When Sam sees him, his eyes fill with grateful tears._

_He’s cleaning Dean up, wiping the blood from his face, when his touches turn from clinical to something more, and Dean’s too tired, too shaken, too broken down from the fight to fight his baby brother, and he succumbs to Sam’s hands, fingers, lips, all his resolve melted away._

_It’s bitter and almost painful, both literally and figuratively. At some point, the gash on Dean’s forehead opens again and his blood smears on his brother’s hip as Dean swallows him down. They claw their way to the brink, salt from the tears Dean’s lost track of stinging in his cuts, and when they’re done, he’s in worse shape than when they started._

_Sam cleans him up again, then lies down facing the wall. Dean sees the sobs wracking his back, but he can’t bring himself to comfort his brother. They’ve both fucked up, and now they’ll just have to deal with it._

The second time, though…

This motel is about four steps up from their usual roach resorts; it’s almost a low-end hotel. The room is done up in creams and greys, an aesthetic more than a theme, and the soap and shower gel in the bathroom smell like lavender.

It makes Dad sneeze and swear and he abandons them, cursing the wasted money, to go wherever he goes when he doesn’t sleep in the second bed.

Dean flops onto the bed. The sheets smell like lavender.

Sam smells like it too, when he comes dripping from the shower.

Watching the muscles in Sam’s back ripple as he digs in his bag for fresh clothes, Dean breathes in deep.

Sam stiffens when he feels Dean’s hands on him, but only for a minute, then he’s softening, turning under those hands, the ones that have cared for him his whole life. When his arms come up to wrap around Dean’s neck, Dean feels him trembling.

He scoops Sam up bridal style - he’s still so little, so young, so light and easy to break - and carries him to the bed, lays him down and kisses lavender-scented skin all over until Sam is nearly weeping, clawing at Dean and begging for more, _please, Dean, God, need you, please…_

No blood, this time, and the desperation, the shame, the guilt are all drowned out, smothered with lavender, and Dean’s got the smell in his lungs now, in his heart and his brain. Sam is warm and golden and so beautiful, beside him in the sheets, and Dean breathes in the scent of his skin and falls asleep.

Later, much later, he comes to learn that lavender means devotion, and he wonders how he didn’t realize it until that moment.


End file.
